


i won't let go (of the light called you)

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Chatting & Messaging, Cheating, Crushes, Crying, Cute Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Idols, Kinda...?, Kissing, M/M, Past Relationship(s), got7 are great friends, im not funny, jinyoung literally had a crush on jaebum since pre-debut, very soft, wrote this in a day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Park Jinyoung's been in love with Im Jaebum for ten years, and he can't help but die when Jaebum shows up with a girl on his arm.





	i won't let go (of the light called you)

**Author's Note:**

> i've been wanting do make a got7 fic for a longg time, so here is my rushed attempt!

Park Jinyoung has been in love with Im Jaebum for ten years.

Ten whole years. 

It started when Jinyoung passed the JYP audition back in 2009, when he was fifteen. There isn’t much to it though- he just saw Jaebum and _ it _started. It didn’t help when the two debuted in 2012 as a duo, and it certainly didn’t help when they debuted as a group of seven. 

And most of all, it doesn’t help that Jaebum thinks that they’re best friends even though Jinyoung’s been hopelessly in love with him for all the time they’ve known each other. 

Got7 is doing really well now: Bam Bam is a literal king in Thailand, Jackson just came out with his new solo, and Jinyoung himself is filming for a drama. And you can’t forget about their success with their comeback “Eclipse.” 

_ Relationship-wise _, Jinyoung doesn’t know much. Well, he knows a lot about the other members, except for Jaebum. But it’s good for Jinyoung- he would rather live a lie than being faced with reality.

“Jinyoung?” Jaebum’s voice calls out, interrupting Jinyoung’s daze. Jinyoung shifts his eyes quickly towards his face. “You ok?” he asks, his two hands grasping his coffee mug.

“_ Hm... _ oh yeah sorry Hyung.” The two are at a cafe, hanging out together despite Jinyoung’s busy schedule. “ _ Anytime _” Jinyoung texted Jaebum yesterday when he asked, though his schedule was packed for the whole week. Jinyoung literally had to call his manager and clear his calendar to meet with Jaebum. 

_ Anything for Jaebum-hyung… _

“You sure? You seem a little…” Jaebum taps his head, “_ Out of it. _” Jinyoung snorts. These days, he survives on caffeine and Jaebum’s selfies he posted on Instagram. “Is your schedule that bad?” 

“Yeah, I guess,” Jinyoung answers, swirling his straw in his drink, “We’re finishing up filming so everything’s been a little bit hectic.” 

“Oh.” Jaebum frowns a little, looking down at his drink. “You should’ve told me… I don’t want to waste any of your time.” 

“No, of course not!” Jinyoung interjects softly. “You aren’t wasting my time.” _ Anytime spent with you are the best moments of my life. _“We haven’t hung out since my birthday.. It’s nice to finally be with you.” Jaebum smiles a little, bringing the mug up to his lips. Jinyoung’s heart bursts at the minuscule expression. 

The two drink their coffee in silence, awkwardness filling the air. It’s never been like this before- usually, they can talk for hours. Jaebum seems to be fidgeting a lot, his eyes darting from one place to the next. He’s nervous about _ something. _

“So… hyung,” Jinyoung starts, trying to break the awkward tension, “Have you been making any new songs lately?” Jaebum looks up from his trance.

“Um, yeah, I guess…” he answers, “Nothing great though.”

Jinyoung laughs out sarcastically. “Yeah, and I’m a girl,” he remarks, staring the elder dead into his eyes, “All of your songs are amazing! You should have more confidence in them!”

“Yeah, well JYP-sunbaenim thinks otherwise,” Jaebum mumbles, taking a small sip of his drink. _ Of course, _ Jinyoung thinks bitterly to himself. _ Director _ Park Jinyoung is hard to please and is extremely blunt with his critiques. “I even brought him food, and he still said it was shit.” 

“JYP can fuck off, for all I care,” Jinyoung swears out loud. _ Oh crap, I hope JYP didn’t hear that. _“If you think it’s good, then it’s probably art. He just has his own music taste…”

“I guess.” Jinyoung takes a sip of his own bittersweet coffee, as he gazes at the elder's expression. His leg is bouncing up and down, and he’s looking around the cafe, though they’re the only ones in it.

“Hyung, you ok?” Jinyoung asks softly, with the most compassion he can muster. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jaebum reassures, “I-I just have something after this.” Jinyoung’s never seen Jaebum this anxious before. It must be something really, really important.

“Oh, you can go if you’d like.” Jaebum looks up, his expression brightening little by little. 

“Really?”

“Yeah, of course!” _ Anything for you. _

Jaebum quickly waves Jinyoung bye and practically dashes out of the cafe.

_ And then there was one. _

**( ´ ∀ `)ノ～ ♡**

It’s almost midnight, and Jinyoung has just reached home from the shooting. Luckily, tomorrow is the last day of filming, and then he can finally rest. Jinyoung opens the door to his apartment and quickly hangs up his coat while kicking his shoes off.

Jinyoung groans. It’s been a _ long _day. He practically runs to the comfort of his own bed and hops onto the fluffy exterior. He purrs like a cat as he feels the soft fabric of the comforter. Jinyoung stretches his arm to the nightstand and takes his phone in his hands.

**1000+ Notifications from Instagram**

Jinyoung squints his eyes. _ Why do I have so many notifications? _ Usually, Jinyoung has a decent amount of notifications, but the number is increasing way too fast. _ Did something happen? Did I do something wrong? _Anxiousness swells into his stomach. 

He quickly opens his phone with his fingerprint and opens the app. Jinyoung clicks on his recent post to look at the comments. It’s practically rushing with new comments from every different language. He tries to read some of the English comments.

**@jinyoungiepabo: who came here after the news?**

**@jaebumsgirly: Jinyoung-oppa is the news true? He isn’t dating anyone isn’t he? HE’S MINE!!**

**@hopevworld: @jaebumsgirly sorry to break it to you, but your oppa is clapping someone else’s cheeks**

_ Why is English so hard? _ Jinyoung can only read the words news, dating, and oppa. _ Oppa dating news? _ As he scrolls down the comments, he finally spots a Korean comment. Jinyoung exhales. 

**@khani182910928: What a disappointment. I’ve been supporting since their debut only to find out that Jaebum is dating someone.. Waste of my time**

Jinyoung heart stops. _ Jaebum dating someone? _ No, Jaebum can’t be dating anyone. He didn’t tell Jinyoung or any of the other members. It’s probably just a silly rumor. Jinyoung goes on Naver to see that a Dispatch article is the first that pops up.

** _Breaking K-Star News: Got7’s Im Jaebum seen kissing an unknown girl_ **

_ No, this can’t be true. _Jinyoung’s breath hitches. He quickly scrolls down, and there’re pictures of a guy kissing a girl on the forehead. Jinyoung is positivly sure that it’s Jaebum. The tears come pouring down fast as he stares at his phone in disbelief. 

_ It can’t be true. _

_ It can’t be true. _

_ It can’t be true. _

**Seven Eleven**

**mark bro [12:14]: wtf jaebum**

**Yug [12:14]: hyungg, you’re dating someone??**

**Youngjae bro [12:15]: and you didn’t think to tell us?**

**Jackson Wang from China [12:15]: seriously… why do we have to know from Dispatch?**

**Bam Bam [12:16]: oooooo hyung is getting laid**

**Yug [12:16]: …**

**Mark [12:16]: we-**

**Youngjae bro [12:16] stfu bam**

**( ╥ω╥ )**

Her name is Jung Mina, and she’s absolutely perfect. She has long black silky hair, a nice figure, with a nice face. She has double eyelids, a slim nose, and perfectly plump lips. _ She looks plastic _ is the first thing Jinyoung thought to himself as Jaebum introduced her to the group. 

She might have been plastic, but her personality was quite the opposite. She introduces herself with a huge smile on her face, and she might be one of the nicest people Jinyoung has ever met.

Which makes his heart ache more.

Jaebum deserves someone perfect like Jung Mina, not a person like Park Jinyoung. And Jinyoung just needs to accept his fate. 

“Do you like her?” Jaebum asks softly, gazing into Jinyoungs brown eyes. It’s just the two of them now hanging out in Jaebum’s apartment. _ No, I want her to burn in hell and die _, Jinyoung thinks to himself.

“W-Why are you asking me?” Jinyoung interjects, stumbling across his words. “She’s your girlfriend.” Jinyoung cringes at his words.

“I dunno.” The two stare out at the horizon, the sky slowly turning into hues of orange and purple. Jinyoung gazes at Jaebum from the corner of his eye. He’s so perfect, so handsome. _ I wish he was mine. _

“Where did you and Mina meet, hyung?” Jinyoung suddenly asks, interrupting their moment of silence. Jaebum splutters out, his face turning red.

“W-why are you asking me that?” Jaebum stammers, his eyes wide. 

“Because.” 

Jaebum sighs hesitantly, gazing back at the horizon. “It was a one-night stand.”

Jinyoung wonders sometimes, how would it feel to be with Jaebum. _ To kiss Jaebum, to feel him under his fingertips. _Most of all, Jinyoung longs for the feeling of being loved back.

_ I love you Im Jaebum. _

**(｡•́︿•̀｡)**

**Private Chat**

**Jaebum [7:31]: canm i comee oever?**

**[7:31]: uh sure**

** ru drunk?**

“_ She fucking cheated on me~! _” Jaebum hisses out drunkenly from Jinyoung’s leather couch. “With some stupid ass guy…” Jaebum’s eyes start to pool with water. “My life fucking sucks!” he cries out. 

“Hyung…” Jinyoung grasps the elder’s hands with his own, “Hyung.. Shhh,” he says softly, quieting down Jaebum’s sobs. “It’s not your fault.” Jaebum nods desperately, his bottom lip quivering. 

Guilt pools at the bottom of Jinyoungs stomach. Throughout their relationship, Jinyoung had constantly wished for them to break up. But looking at Jaebum now, Jinyoung’s heartbreaks. 

“I-I gave her everything I had…. What more did she want from me…?” he cries, tears sliding down his cheeks. 

These are Jaebum’s _ raw _ emotions. Jinyoung’s never seen Jaebum cry so much. “Hyung…” Jinyoung cups Jaebum’s cheeks to wipe the tears, “Don’t cry.. Don’t waste your tears on her.” Jaebum inhales deeply and nods. 

“Yeah, that _ bitch _doesn’t deserve anything.” Jinyoung takes a deep breath.

“Here, I’ll get you a glass of water,” he says, getting up from the couch. When Jinyoung returns, Jaebum staring at the wall expressionless. “Hyung, water?” Jinyoung offers, gesturing to the glass in his hand. 

Jaebum accepts and quickly gulps the water down. “Thank you.” Jinyoung nods, sliding back down on the couch. “I didn’t really like her anyway,” Jaebum says suddenly, gazing into Jinyoung’s eyes. 

“Hm?”

“Mina. I didn’t really like her.” Jinyoungs mouth forms into an O. 

“_ I like you.” _

**( : ౦ ‸ ౦ : )**

_ “I like you.” _ Those three words echo in Jinyoung’s mind for what seems like forever. Jaebum _ likes him _ ? Jinyoung doubts that Jaebum likes him, _ he can’t. _For all he knows, Jaebum is the straightest man he’s ever met, and still, he was drunk when he said it. 

But Jinyoung can’t help but cry for a whole day. 

He’s been hopelessly in love with Im Jaebum for ten years, and Jaebum said those three words Jinyoung’s been dreaming about for all of his career. 

Jaebum left earlier in the morning, completely disregarding the words he said in the night. He probably didn’t remember the words he said, or maybe he didn’t mean in _ that _ way. _ What did you expect, _ Jinyoung cries in his head, _ he’ll never love you. _

Suddenly, the doorbell sounds throughout the house. Jinyoung freezes in his place. He looks like absolute _ shit _right now: he’s wearing his pajamas right now, tears and drool are smeared all over his face, he’s not wearing makeup and no doubt his face is swollen and puffy. 

Jinyoung dashes to the closest mirror and tidies up his appearance. The doorbell rings impatiently once again, and Jinyoung runs to the door, praying to God that it isn’t a fan or a paparazzi.

“J-Jaebum?” Jinyoung stammers out, seeing his handsome face as he opens the door. “What are you doing here?” Jaebum smiles nervously in response, scratching his forehead. “Did you forget something yesterday?”

“Uh, _ no _ , I just wanted to thank you.” Jinyoung cocks his head in confusion. “For yesterday…” _ Oh. _“And I also forgot my jacket…”

Jinyoung chuckles in his head. _ Of course. _He’s stupid for expecting more. “Oh, you can come in,” he gestures, opening the door wider. Jaebum enters his apartment, setting his shoes down, and they walk into the living. “Here, your jacket is on the couch,” Jinyoung says, grasping the leather material and handing it to Jaebum. 

“Thank you,” Jaebum smiles subtly, bundling up his jacket in his arms. “Thank you so much _ Jinyoungie _. I’m so sorry for bothering you..” 

“Hyung, you could never bother me.” _ Oh shit. _ Jinyoung mentally panics at the words that came out of his mouth. _ Was that too forward? _ To his surprise, Jaebum’s smile grows wider. “ _ Uhhhh _, so did you talk to Mina?” Jinyoung quickly asks, changing the subject. The elders smile drops.

_ Nice going Jinyoung…. _

“Yeah, we met earlier this morning,” Jaebum informs, his voice drab, “I broke up with her…” 

“Was she sad or anything?” Jinyoung asks. Mina wasn’t that much a bitch when he met her. She had to at least show _ some _ sort of emotion.

Jaebum scoffs. “_ No _ . She didn’t even fucking say anything,” he hisses out, his eyes narrowing. _ Bitch _, Jinyoung grumbles under his breath. Jung Mina was so lucky to date Im Jaebum, and she used him. Jinyoung would’ve died to be in her position.

“Well, I-I’m glad you got rid of her, Hyung,” Jinyoung remarks, swallowing up his internal feelings about Jaebum. 

“Were you_ jealous _?” Jaebum smirks, his voice deep and mischievous. Jinyoung’s stomach turns upside down.

“N-No, of course not!” he exclaims, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. “How could you think of something like that?!” Jinyoung laughs out awkwardly. 

Jaebum grins. “So you _ were _jealous…” 

“What!?” Jinyoung splutters out, “M’ not jealous! I didn’t even say that!” Jaebum’s eyes turn into little crescents. 

“Your face says otherwise.” Jinyoung’s sure that his face went fifty shades redder.

**(o^ ^o)**

Jinyoung didn’t _ mean _ to get drunk. He only drank like two glasses of wine, the last time he recalled. “Jinyoungieeee~” Bam Bam slurs, his head on Jinyoung’s shoulder. Jinyoung takes another sip of the wine. Tastes _ expensive. _

Everyone in Got7 seems to be shitfaced. Youngjae and Yugyeom are twerking (?) on the counter, Mark and Jackson are yelling at each other while playing Mario Kart, and Jaebum’s throwing up gang signs. “Yes kingggggs!” Bam Bam yells at the pair dancing on the table in English. “Work it!” Jinyoung giggles.

“Go dance with them Bam!” he encourages, with a laugh. He gives a nod and runs up to the counter. Jinyoung starts to laugh when the three boys dance widely on the counter to their own song, Eclipse. 

What Jinyoung doesn’t realize is Jaebum’s intense stare, _ at him. _

The party ends late in the night when Got7 is too drunk to move. They decide to retreat in Jaebum’s apartment for the rest of the night. “I call the couch!” Jackson yells, jumping onto the couch. They decide to split the rooms up, to Jinyoung’s luck, he gets to room with Jaebum. 

“Do y-you have any clothes I can wear?” Jinyoung asks to Jaebum, slurring across his words. He gives a nod, throwing a white shirt at Jinyoung. “Pants?”

“Just wear your boxers or something…” Jaebum answers tiredly, pulling his shirt off. Jinyoung’s cheeks tint. _ Don’t make this awkward. _Jinyoung slowly pulls off his own shirt and pants and pulls the white shirt over his head. The shirt drapes over his whole body, stopping mid-thigh. 

Jinyoung looks up to see Jaebum looking wide-eyed down at _ Jinyoung’s legs? _“Hyung?” Jinyoung calls out softly. Jaebum looks up from his trance, his cheeks pink. 

“Oh, sorry…” Jinyoung bites onto his bottom lip, sitting on the bed, ignoring his beating heart. “It was nice hanging out with everyone today,” Jaebum says, sitting next to the younger on the bed. Jinyoung nods. 

“Yeah, it was nice.” Jinyoung turns towards Jaebum. The elder's eyes gaze into his nose before going down to his lips. 

“Really _ nice….” _he murmurs, leaning closers to Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung stifles a gasp. The two are practically a centimeter away. “W-What are you doing hyung?”

“What do you think I’m doing?”

And their lips meet. It’s like they’re meant for each other. Jaebum kisses deeper, causing Jinyoung to gasp against their lips. _ It feels so right. _

And when they pull away, Jinyoung’s heart finally feels mended, like a huge brick was lifted from his chest.

**Seven-Eleven but without JJ**

**yeom [2:35] uhhh i just saw jinyoung and jaebum hyung kiss**

**Mark [2:35] wait wHAT?**

**Jackson [2:36] they did what?**

**Youngjae [2:36] ooo gays**

**Bam Bam [2:36] dang who tops and who bottoms?**

**Youngjae [2:36] jaebum hyung tops obvi**

**Mark [2:37] …….**

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please give a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed! 
> 
> come talk to me on my [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/hopevwrld)


End file.
